What's So Simple In The Moonlight
by Normryl
Summary: Complete. A surprise set up by Face doesn't go according to plan and causes devastation in it's wake for the team. Slash.


_**'What's So Simple In The Moonlight...'**_

Title: What's So Simple In The Moonlight  
Author: Therm  
Copyright: 2006  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Face makes a surprise visit to Murdock, with devastating results.  
Warnings: Slash, mentions of physical abuse. Homophobic language (one word).  
Notes: The title is lifted from the gorgeous 'Lua' by Bright Eyes.

Additional Note: Big thanks to IndeMaat for a couple of things that were pointed out. Hope this makes for a better read.

The moonlight's beams lit the room, illuminating it better then any candle could. He closed the door quietly, didn't want to wake the man. This was his surprise and he didn't want to disappoint. He'd promised him a night like this some weeks back. He just needed to have everything sorted first.

He knew Murdock would be completely surprised by what would take place. As far as the pilot knew Face was with Hannibal on a small mission. BA had a shoulder injury and had been left behind so Murdock was there to help. Of course, it was a set up by Face. BA had waited until Murdock had gone to bed for the night and then called Face.  
Murdock was huddled under a large blanket on the double bed. He made his way over and climbed on the bed. The movement awoke Murdock, who looked a little startled by Face's arrival.  
Before Face said anything, he kissed Murdock on the lips. Murdock just looked at Face, didn't close his eyes.

"Told you I'd surprise you, didn't I." Face said. He then moved on top of Murdock, straddling him.

"Face..."

Face stopped the pilot from speaking by planting another kiss on his lips. He was surprised when Murdock broke off from the embrace.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't do this now?" Murdock said, quietly.

"Murdock?"

"Please, Face. I just can't."

Face looked confused and hurt. He moved forwards and kissed the pilot again, hard and desperate like he may never get another chance to.Murdock pushed at Face, but the conman didn't shift. Instead his hands moved down the pilots lean body and unfastened the buttons on the shirt he wore.

Murdock pushed harder, desperate to stop Face. Face had the advantage, being on top of Murdock and continued to undo the shirt. He stopped when he felt his advantage slipping and moved his hands back to hold onto Murdock arms. He broke the kiss and sat up. He felt like he was hit by a ten ton truck.

Where Face had unfastened the shirt he sure deep bruising around Murdock's rib cage. But as hard to take in as that was, it was the tears that streamed down Murdock's face that stun him deep. The ones that he'd caused.

He'd hurt him, probably physically and emotionally.

"Murdock..." Face's voice faltered, he couldn't find the words.

"BA" Murdock suddenly yelled as he pushed Face sideways, catching him off guard. The conman stumbled off the bed and Murdock scrambled away from him. BA came rushing to the room, alarmed and ready for a fight.

Murdock scurried across the room and sought the protection from BA.

"Make him go." Murdock said as he practically hide behind the large man.

Face was clearly dazed, he held his head and the expression on his face was one of complete confusion. "Murdock, please."

"Go!" Murdock cried, gripping tightly onto BA's shirt.

"Just go, man." BA said. He may have sounded more aggressive than he meant to, but he was upset by the state Murdock was in.

Face left the room slowly. Once he was gone, BA manoeuvred himself into the room, Murdock still gripping onto him.

"S'Okay now, Murdock. You can let go."

Murdock slowly released the grip and then returned to his bed. BA followed him over. Although BA hadn't reacted to the bruises, he knew that neither he nor Face would be able to sleep until he found out their origin.

"What happened?" He asked gently, pointing to Murdock's chest.

Murdock didn't say anything, just looked down, trying to avoid BA's gaze. The bulky man sat on the edge of the bed. Murdock sniffed, trying to stop control his sobs. "It's nothing.."

"Course it's not nothing. You're hurt and you're gonna tell me what happened." BA said.

Murdock took a few minutes to compose himself a little better. "They said I had it coming 'cause of what I am."

"What you are?" BA repeated.

"A fag." Murdock said, using their exact quote.

BA felt anger flare inside him. He knew how Murdock felt. Victimisation because of being a minority. It made him sick.And because he knew how it felt, it hurt him even more to know what pain Murdock was going through. Murdock was sobbing again, and BA gently pulled the pilot closer to him, comforting him.

His mind wandered to what they needed to do.

He'd have to tell Face, once Murdock was settled and he knew he'd feel scared for his lover.

In the morning, he'd have to tell Hannibal. Then they'd take care of the people responsible. He just wished the team didn't have to go through the hurt.

The pain he'd been through many times himself.

_**'...by the morning never is.'**_


End file.
